Rumor Has It
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Missions with his pubescent father were always a disaster. Who would have thought it was all because of jealousy and hormonal confusion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh how I love me some MinaNaru action! There isn't enough out there in the world! This will probably be three to four chapters long so yeah! Enjoy! Hopefully I can get inspiration to finish my other two-shots. Sorry for keeping you waiting on them, it's just really hard to continue writing them. Also, the title was indeed inspired by Adele's song, "Rumor Has It".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (gay love), cursing, explicit sexual content, relations between two men

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:** _Missions with his pubescent father were always a complete disaster. Who would have thought it was all because of jealousy and hormonal confusion?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It<strong>

**I/II**

Icy blue eyes clashed with azure depths.

Minato glowered at his almost could-be-twin standing in front of him.

He didn't like this one bit. Not one _fucking_ bit.

Naruto, in return, scowled sourly. The bitter taste of irony filling his mouth as the realization of his latest assigned mission sunk deep within the recesses of his mind.

Fuck his dumb luck to hell and back.

Fuck it _all_.

Tearing his gaze away from the younger version of his supposed 'father' Naruto focused his glare to the root of his newly acquired problem. Hiruzen Sarutobi swallowed thickly as fierce cobalt eyes practically burned him alive with their unkind gaze.

"Why does it have to be with this bastard?" Naruto spit out in the midst of his rage, pointing an accusatory finger at Minato who didn't miss a beat as he voiced out his own complaints.

"He'd only hinder the mission." The older of the two spoke through grit teeth. Naruto whirled around, his eyes ablaze with anger and stance ready to beat the shit out of the snotty little punk in front of him. Hokage's Office be damned.

"Fuck you, asshole!" the jinchuuriki shouted back. He blindingly launched himself at the unsuspecting adolescent and tackled him to the ground, landing on his side against the hardwood floor with a loud _thud._

And just as he was about to wipe the smirk off Minato's smug face, a strong hand gently caught his fist. Looking up into the stern eyes of the Sandaime, all the fire that had been burning within the angry blond dissipated in an instant. He begrudgingly got off of Minato, but not before shooting the other teen a heated glare.

"This is a mission I have specifically assigned to the both of you. Not because I couldn't have found anybody else more than capable, but because you two seem to need it. I can't have you two always at each other's necks! I expect this joint C-ranked mission to be completed within a week. You leave at dusk, no exceptions. Now both of you – out of my office!"

Not needing to be told twice Naruto stomped out of the room, intending to be far away from the asshole he despised, while Minato merely watched on. The door was slammed shut, making the older blond flinch at the loud noise that echoed through the room and, indefinitely, in his heart. Staring intently at the wooden floorboards under his feet, Minato couldn't help but think that maybe he had taken things a bit too far.

"I do not understand why you don't like the boy, Minato. I could have sworn the both of you would have gotten along before he…vomited on you." Sarutobi chuckled as he recalled the humorous memory.

It had been a year back when Naruto had first appeared at the outskirts of Konoha, orange-jumpsuit barely covering his shivering body as crimson blood gushed from out of the gaping wound in his chest. His body was battered from head to toe, twigs in his mud-matted blond hair (it hadn't even looked blond at the time), and body so tired it literally quaked with every step Naruto had taken.

It had been a miracle he had survived.

Jiraiya had been the one to find the injured boy and had immediately taken action in taking him to the hospital. In little to three days all injuries had been practically wiped clean off the mysterious teen and within those days Sarutobi had managed to find out that the boy was from the future (judging by the aqua-green crystal that hung from his neck). How Naruto had gotten there was still a mystery. Although they both speculated it was Kyuubi's doing even though the damned fox didn't fess up to it after being questioned by a very pissed off Uzumaki.

On the fifth day of Naruto's stay there Sarutobi found that introducing Minato to his future son would maybe be the best course of action for the young jinchuuriki, seeing as how this was a once in a lifetime chance to see his father. Upon meeting one another, Naruto had promptly spilled his stomach contents all over poor Minato from bundled up nerves and bubbling anxiousness.

To say the Namikaze had been displeased was the overstatement of the year. Naruto had apologized profusely but Minato would have none of it. Ever since that fateful day both teens had been at each other's throats.

Minato scowled at the mention of that unpleasant encounter with the younger, glaring at Sarutobi who was chuckling heartily in front of him. He looked away from the man, clenching his fists tightly at his sides and gritting his teeth as an image of a foxily grinning seventeen-year-old boy surfaced in his mind.

He scoffed and turned narrowed eyes onto his Hokage who watched him with interest.

"It's not that…I just…I don't know. He just makes me feel…_ugh._ I don't _know _and it confuses me!" Minato cursed softly under his breath, bringing up his hands to tug at his spiky, blond locks. Sarutobi raised a scruffy eyebrow, not used to seeing the usually composed chūnin in a state of flustered emotions.

A hint of a smile crossed his withered lips.

Maybe Naruto was doing some good for Minato after all. He had never seen the Namikaze so…_emotional_ before. It was refreshing to say the least.

He watched silently as Minato left his office with a blush dusking across his cheeks. Sarutobi wondered how the mission would turn out for the both of them but then figured he shouldn't think too much of it.

Besides, how could they possibly ruin a drop-off mission?

…

…

…

"Stupid fuckin assholes….damn missions….kill myself….that shithead…old geezers…kiss my ass…"

Nearing-nineteen year old Fugaku raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he passed a familiar head of spiky blond hair. The owner of said hair was too busy grumbling to himself, a frown firmly etched on plum lips to even take notice of Fugaku, which made the young Uchiha frown. He was not used to being totally ignored. What was up with the usually rambunctious teenager?

With curiosity getting the better of him, he turned on his heel; hands nonchalantly stuffed in his pockets, and fell into step with Naruto. It took a while for the younger to notice his presence and when he did, he did not greet him in his overly loud tone of voice. Instead, he shot the Uchiha a surprised look before narrowing his eyes once more, all the while muttering a "Hiya, Fugaku" before going back to apologizing to whatever gods up above for his karma and that he was _sorry _for hiding Kaka-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise book for an entire week.

It piqued Fugaku's interest even more so he opted to grunt in his usual Uchiha clan salutation.

They continued walking, Naruto still not really paying attention to the older male, which irked the Uchiha. He was not used to being blatantly disregarded. Not by the blond at least.

Clearing his throat loudly he waited patiently for the younger to acknowledge him once more. Fiery blue eyes snapped to him and Fugaku refrained from flinching. Naruto _never_ glared so fiercely before. Just what had happened?

Naruto, realizing that he wasn't shooting his glare at the bane of his existing turmoil (literally), blinked from his stupor and grinned apologetically to the stoic Uchiha. He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry Fugaku. Didn't mean to frighten you."

The older teen scoffed at the petty assumption (even though it wasn't far from the truth, but he would never admit that).

"As if you could ever frighten me," he taunted, following Naruto into the dreaded Ichiraku Ramen Stand and reluctantly taking a seat closest to the wall. Really, sometimes he hated his annoying interest (borderline obsession) with the younger. Ever since he had bumped into Naruto while training a few months back, his life had never been the same…

The blond chuckled in response and playfully slapped Fugaku's shoulder, turning back around to face thirty-one-year-old Teuchi and exclaiming that he wanted the usual. Mirthful cerulean orbs flickered onto the Uchiha once more and the latter smirked.

Fugaku, already feeling the first stages of puberty ever since he hit fourteen, wondered how those beautiful, expressive eyes would look underneath him as he fucked the living daylights out of Naruto's tight a-

"Has Minato always been such a bastard? I mean he's more of a bastard than you!"

The hormonal Uchiha mentally groaned, his wild (if only a bit pleasurable) thoughts practically deflating like a balloon. Not _this_ again. He really preferred if Naruto didn't spend his time thinking about that damn blond 'prodigy' everyone always talked about. Seriously, there wasn't a day that didn't go by without the boisterous adolescent complaining about that infuriating Namikaze. What was so special about him anyway? Fugaku couldn't possibly see what the big commotion was about him.

"-and he has the _nerve_ to tell me I'd only be a hindrance to the mission! _Me_, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure!" Fugaku found himself smirking as the young blond continued to rant on about how he was going to become strong and be a number one badass and yadda yadda yadda. He'd heard it all before so he felt no remorse when he cut Naruto off mid-sentence.

"When are you leaving?" he grunted, raising a hand to trail it through his inky black locks. Naruto gapped for a moment, not really believing the uncanny resemblance that Fugaku had with his future son, Sasuke. The young Uchiha took it the wrong way though, coming to the conclusion that Naruto was ogling his utter handsomeness.

"I uh…I'm leaving in a few hours. Why?"

Fugaku smirked, leaning back in his seat to expose his lean body, young muscles rippling beneath the fabric of his Uchiha-clan embroidered shirt. "I thought we could do some…_things_…before you left, that's all." Naruto stared at him suspiciously for a moment before a wide grin broke across his boyish face.

"Sure thing, Fu! Once I finish this delicious ramen then we can do whatever you like!" his words were innocent but it had the most sinful affect on Fugaku more than anything. Naruto didn't pay any heed to him though since his ramen came as if on cue and he said his usual '_itadakimasu'_ before digging into his bowl of heavenly goodness.

Fugaku blushed heavily as he watched Naruto practically inhale his ramen. He hunched over in his stool, discreetly palming his engorged cock that strained against his pants. Holy fuck, Naruto probably didn't even have any gag-reflex.

Kami-sama, Fugaku could just imagine it!

"_A-Ano-sa, Fugaku, i-is this going to hurt?" Naruto stuttered shyly, a light flush spread across his cheeks as he tried to hide his private parts away from the Uchiha's Sharingan-activated eyes. Fugaku smirked down at him and spread apart Naruto's knees to marvel at the exposed sight before him._

"_Only for awhile." He said before lining his erection up to Naruto's rosebud entrance. Fugaku grunted as he pushed into the welcoming tightness and Naruto screamed, raking his nails down the Uchiha's back. _

"_Fu, you're so biiig!" the blond yelled as tears fell down his cheeks. Fugaku kissed them away and began to thrust into the lithe body below him relentlessly._

"_Ooooh, Fu! Harder, please!" _

_He obliged and drove into Naruto so harshly that-_

"Um, Fugaku?"

His eyes snapped open to stare at the worried blond in front of him who stood in front of him, obviously ready to leave. Fugaku coughed into his hand and glanced out at the street beside them, trying to look for something that would perturb him.

_Aha! There!_

Coincidentally enough there sat a young and pretty girl chewing her bubble gum absentmindedly. Well that certainly made his boner deflate. Not wasting any more time in getting up he followed Naruto away from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand to walk casually amongst the civilians.

"So, what'd you wanna do, Fu?" Naruto finally asked after a moment of silence between them in which Fugaku had still been fantasizing the glorious things he was going to do to Naruto. The young Uchiha turned to him and leered, stopping in the middle of the street to smirk at the blond.

Before he could even get a word out, blond spikes obscured his vision, blatantly interrupting him. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the other boy standing before him, knowing exactly who the perpetrator was.

"Pack your stuff, we're heading out early."

Naruto frowned and glared at the other teenager.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I always head out early."

"That doesn't mean _I_ have-"

"If I have to put up with you for the entirety of this mission, then you will follow _my_ rules." Minato practically growled, impatience clouding his better judgment of how he should treat his teammate.

"Fuck you, I don't have to listen to you. Who the fuck died and made yo- gah!" Naruto screamed abruptly when arms encircled his waist and lifted him with ease, slinging him across a broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the _fuck_! Put me down! Fugakuuu!"

The young Uchiha was _very _tempted to just blow a fireball up Minato's ass, but the moment passed when the older blond took to the rooftops in haste, all the while Naruto flailing around his arms and legs. Fugaku sighed and made his way back to the Uchiha compound, pinching his eyebrows together to rid himself of the oncoming headache he was about to get.

Ah well, he'd try another day.

…

…

…

"Oof!"

Minato watched impassively as the younger teen hit the ground, feeling only slight remorse when the other's head hit the ground with a thud. The feeling passed though and he brushed it off with a wayward thought of, _he's a ninja, and a crappy one at that. Not my fault he can't catch himself._

"Ow! That hurt, ya know!" Naruto screamed while rubbing his now-sore head gingerly as he slowly picked himself off the ground. Minato gave him a shrug and leaned against the wall outside Naruto's apartment nonchalantly.

"Get your things and let's go."

Naruto pouted and with a hand still on his head, he fished around in his pocket for his keys. After fumbling with them for a few moments he finally managed to get the door unlocked and pushed it open. Curiosity getting the better of him, Minato chanced a peek inside.

And was revolted to say the least.

There were quite a number of empty ramen cups strewn about the small, two-room apartment. Various tin cans of different flavored drinks riddled the kitchen table, as well as empty (and judging by the smell, expired too) milk cartons. A fair amount of dishes lay stacked inside the sink, seemingly having not been touched in days. The bed wasn't made, sheets and pillows were strewn about and _holy fuck was that a cockroach?!_

A shiver ran up Minato's body and he could only stare incredulously at Naruto when he appeared before him, a bored and expectant look on his face with his backpack slung precariously over his shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Uzumaki drawled, nudging him outside and securely locking the door behind him. Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow when Minato didn't budge, his eyes as wide as saucers as if he'd seen a ghost. Waving a hand in front of the older male, he finally got somewhat of a reaction.

"How can you _live_ in that pig-sty?"

Naruto frowned at the offending question. There was absolutely nothing wrong with they way he lived his life. Sure he wasn't meticulous neat freak like Sasuke but he wouldn't say he was disgusting either. Jiraiya never had a problem with it back in the good ole days!

Narrowing his eyes at Minato, Naruto promptly crossed his arms and harrumphed. "How can _you_ be such a dick?" he countered back haughtily.

"_Excuse _me?"

Rolling his eyes at his dense teammate, Naruto pushed passed him and continued on his way to the gates of the Konohagakure. A moment later, Minato begrudgingly followed after him, scowl firmly set on his lips.

This was going to be a long week.

And it was just as he had predicted. They'd been walking for over 5 hours and when it came time to set up camp, Naruto let out a frustrated shout, thoroughly startling Minato who was crouched down next to a stream refilling his canteen.

He glanced back, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the other blond kneeling on the ground with a disappointed look on his face, the contents of his backpack scattered around him. Standing, Minato made his way over to their campsite, looking at everything littered on the ground.

And that was when it clicked.

"You forgot your sleeping bag, didn't you?"

"No." the response was clipped and Naruto refused to look at his teammate. Minato's eyebrow twitched at Naruto's lie and he sighed deeply.

Hurriedly, Naruto gathered all his supplies and stuffed them back into his bag. Grabbing his canteen he went about refilling it and before Minato even had time to address the situation Naruto was already scurrying about the area gathering the necessary wood and tendril to start a fire. The nights were cold during the spring in Konoha, they were going to need the extra warmth.

It was nearing dark by the time Naruto managed to make a decent pile of wood, having come back with tons of twigs in his arms _and_ his hair, smudges of dirt littering his face. Minato snorted upon seeing his appearance.

"I didn't recall gathering firewood to be such a tasking job."

Naruto glared at him fiercely, dumping everything onto, what he would call, a very accomplished woodpile. "Yeah, well, I don't recall ever asking for your opinion." He successfully countered back. Minato simply shook his head, already going about the task of kindling a fire.

While Naruto had been away he had went ahead and done some quick fishing, only managing to snatch four which were now lying neatly on a rag to his side. Slowly but surely the heat rose and he blew on it gently, successfully growing the small flame into a bigger one. Naruto chose that time to walk passed him toward the stream and he silently watched as the light receded from Naruto's figure, leaving him in a shadowy darkness to undress.

He chose to ignore the girlish squeal he heard that was followed by a splash. If not for his sake, then for Naruto's pride, and instead chose to stick the fish and plant them by the fire, letting them cook. And so he sat, enjoying the nighttime calmness that radiated from the forest and the trickling sound of the stream.

Having been enjoying his momentary relaxation, he was slightly startled when he heard a sloshing sound and then soft footsteps coming toward him.

"Oooh what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Minato peeked an eye open, watching the half-naked and shivering blond quickly slip into a new change of clothes.

"What do you think?"

"I was kinda hoping for some ramen." Licking his lips at the mention of his favorite food, he closed his eyes and hummed in delight. Plopping himself down on the other side of the fire, directly across from Minato, he hugged himself tightly, burying his face into the collar of the simple black jacket he'd donned on.

Minato let out a breathy laugh from his position on the ground, having found it comfortable to lie on his side, arms cushioning his head. "Good luck trying to find that in the woods."

Naruto hummed at that, a silly smile plastered on his face at the thought of actually finding a bowl of hot, steaming miso-pork ramen waiting for him underneath a tree.

The crackling of the firewood had lulled both of them into a sense of serene quietness. Minato, having forgotten what it was to relax for so long, couldn't help but fleetingly wonder if Naruto and he were finally pushing passed their differences to get along.

Or maybe Naruto was doing it for the sake of the mission?

Either way, it was nice.

…that is, until Naruto caught his blanket on fire.

"How stupid can you be!"

"Aaah, shut up and help me put it out!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance upon getting up and aiding Naruto in stepping on the fiery blanket to put out the flames. By the time they had put it out, only a soot-covered piece of scrap from the blanket remained. They looked down at it, Minato curiously while Naruto despairingly.

Now how was he going to keep warm?!

"You're such a moron…" the older of the two concurred and Naruto didn't even have the energy to defend himself.

It was an honest mistake on his part. It could have happened to anyone, he'd convinced himself. While having precariously leaned over the fire to grab his seconds of fish on a stick, one of the flaps from the blanket he'd cocooned himself in had undone and, unfortunately, caught on fire.

Minato had already situated himself comfortably inside his sleeping bag, wiggling closer to the fire as the chilling night air sent a shiver down his spine. Glancing worriedly over at his huddling teammate, he bit down on his bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

They weren't close enough for him to offer _that_ solution, and they certainly weren't friends. In the end he opted not to say anything, merely watching as Naruto went about summoning two clothes to keep watch for the night.

He had a concentrated look on his face for a long moment once his clones had set about their task. His eyebrows were furrowed, a slight frown marring his lips, and he had his tongue out almost cutely.

"Aha!"

Plopping himself down next to the fire, he sat Indian style on the ground, bringing his hands together and closing his eyes.

Minato's eyes widened slightly. There was an unmistakable chakra energy signature that flared only slightly, almost unnoticeable if no one was paying close enough attention to it. But Minato undoubtedly _felt_ the small flare.

Figuring that Naruto was fine since his shivering had long since gone down, Minato closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

…

…

…

He awoke as the first beams of sunlight hit the forest trees, as he did every day. It took a couple of seconds to blink away the sleep in his eyes. With his vision cleared and mind no longer groggy, he glanced over at his teammate.

And was surprised upon seeing nothing besides the blackened woodpile with a few embers still lit. Raking his eyes over the rest of the vicinity he still did not spot his teammate and panic was suddenly grabbing at him.

Until he felt a small movement right next to him.

Looking down he literally forgot how to breathe when he was met with the most adorable sight he'd ever seen. Naruto resembled, for lack of better words, a small kitten. His body was curled in on itself, knees tucked under his chin and one arm was cushioning his head. His free hand, however, was clutching tightly to the flap of Minato's sleeping bag, a futile attempt to obtain some cover.

Minato's eyes flickered onto Naruto's face and noticed with unusual detail that his teammate didn't hold the usual curved features of his trademark foxy grin (or irate scowl that seemed to be his permanent expression while around Minato). Instead, he held a partly serene expression, his finely shaped eyebrows slightly knitted together while in his slumber.

And that was when he felt it; the unmistakable heat that was emanating off of Naruto like waves. He was like a personnel heater and Minato marveled at the fact that he could still have remarkable chakra control despite being asleep.

Trying desperately to regain some form of semblance within himself Minato made a move to stand. He did so cautiously, trying not to rouse his teammate from his sleep, but to no avail. The instant he successfully wiggled out of his sleeping bag and jumped up in constrained triumph, blue eyes much like his own slowly began to blink open.

"Fugaku…?" came the disorientated question while a hand searched blindingly for something – or a certain _someone,_ Minato mused. Naruto had successfully blinked away the sleep from his eyes and was now looking around the vicinity, confused. His gaze landed upon Minato and raised a curious eyebrow.

Smirking foxily, Naruto opened his mouth and spoke, "Is it that early in the morning or are you just happy to see me?"

Minato looked down at Naruto's line of sight and he felt like dying of mortification. How in Kami-sama's name had ne not realized his…_predicament_ until now"

And so he did the only thing he could think of in that moment, not caring if his pride would get him later for it.

He _Hiraishin_'ed out of there.

Naruto's laughter rang through the forest as the sun rose in the horizon and despite Minato being several yards away, it still managed to reach his ears and he flushed in embarrassment. The fast beating of his heart was pounding in his ears and suddenly he just wanted to drop the mission and go home to barricade himself with no one to bother him for several weeks.

Meanwhile, the younger of the two wiped away the fat tears that had rolled down his cheeks, finally standing on shaky legs and a throbbing stomach to go about the morning. He fully realized that he would be on his own when packing everything but it did nothing to lessen his chuckles.

It took him a total of thirty minutes to pat down their wood-turned-ash pile and get Minato's things neatly packed into the backpack he left behind. He'd been in the middle of changing shirts when Minato finally returned. They stilled upon seeing each other, with Naruto halfway through his black with orange hemming, short-sleeved shirt, and taut stomach for the world.

But it wasn't the expanse of flesh that had Minato's eyes drawn the other's abdomen, it was the intricate seal that swirled around Naruto's navel that prevented him from looking away.

It seemed as though Naruto realized what the other teen was staring at and he immediately tugged his shirt down. Plastering a grin on his face he proceeded to scratch the back of his head nervously, alternating his weight on either of his legs.

"Minato-bastard! 'Bout time you showed up! I'm packed and ready to go so quit lagging behind!" Naruto was sure his cheerfulness sounded strained but he couldn't help it. He was sweating on the inside, hoping against hope that his future father wouldn't question what he'd seen.

"Naruto-"

"Well I'm heading out now so don't take too long beating your meat." He teased, knowing that it'd get the necessary reaction out of Minato like he had expected. Red flooded Minato's face as if a faucet had been opened and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Shut up, idiot." He retorted, stomping over to his pack and throwing it over his shoulder, preparing to take off with or without his annoying counterpart.

They made their way back to the original path and walked in stretched silence, neither of them not really wanting to say much in case both topics of taboo (for them) somehow ended up in a possible conversation.

It was reaching early afternoon when they decided to stop for a lunch break. Naruto's stomach had been growling monstrously by that point, but had remained stubbornly quiet knowing full well that his teammate would tease him of withholding the completion of their mission. When Minato had finally called for a break to quench his own rising hunger he couldn't help but shake his head at the happy yell of, "Yatta!" that came from Naruto.

He was exuberant in every way. Starting from his physical appearance to his actual personality and Minato couldn't help but be reminded of a friend back at home.

"Kushina." Minato uttered softly and absentmindedly, but it was just enough for Naruto to hear and he snapped his head in the older male's direction, fried fish halfway hanging out of his mouth. It only added to his look of complete bafflement and innocence.

"'ee yur 'irfrien?" he questioned through a mouthful of food, small particles of chewed up fish splaying out which had Minato scrunching his face in disgust.

"No. She's just a friend." Minato gave a simple reply, hoping to steer clear of the conversation. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously, gulping down the remnants of the fish in one go.

"Don't seem like it!" he chirped innocently, grin stretching across his face when Minato turned to glare at him.

He scowled at the younger male, "I don't like her like that." Naruto shrugged, taking a bite out of his food.

"Your blush doesn't really agree with you." He retorted, hiding his smirk from the other when he saw Minato flush in embarrassment. Naruto had been bluffing about the blush, but he sure did know how to push Minato's buttons.

"Look who's talking, idiot."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, "What do you mean by _that_?" Minato smirked in satisfaction at finally regaining the upper hand in their disputes.

"Don't act so innocent. I know you're bonking sticks with Fugaku. Huh, I would have never guessed the Ice Prince to swing that way."

The blush returned full force now, but this time it was on Naruto. The latter stood up abruptly and Minato simply watched him with bored eyes, not giving the other the satisfaction at seeing him amused by the entire situation. Naruto glowered at him, teeth clenched and fists at his sides.

"Where'd you get _that_ from? Straight out of your uptight ass?" the younger of the two fired back snidely, fury shown clear in his bright eyes. Coming up to stand, Minato let the insult slide passed him knowing that a reaction was exactly what Naruto was looking for.

He crossed his arms over his chest, an aura of haughtiness surrounding him, "You don't have to hide it, Naruto. It's okay to admit it, I already know. You say his name a lot in your sleep."

Having said that Naruto recoiled as if he'd been burned, a look of absolute horror stuck on his face. "What the _hell_? That's gross! And quit lying, you're taking this too far! If anyone goes that way its _you_."

The sudden accusation startled him for a moment but he composed himself just as quickly. He hadn't expected Naruto's odd proclamation and by the looks of it, Naruto hadn't really been either. _Maybe I'm the one pulling shit out of my ass_, he thought briefly but squashed it down, not wanting Minato to realize that he had nowhere to go with their argument.

"What makes you say that?" he was honestly slightly offended at the borderline disgusted tone Naruto had used, but he didn't let it show for fear of making it seem as though the other had been right.

"Because it's _you._"

Well, Naruto sure was stumped, but he never backed down! He wasn't about to let this bastard get out of this unscathed if he had any say!

"Me?" Poor Minato was utterly confused. Had he honestly given off that kind of vibe toward the younger?

"Yeah, _you_. So if anyone's 'bonking sticks' it's you, you prick!" he was screaming by then and pointing an accusatory finger at Minato.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought as he watched Naruto twitch nervously, glancing sporadically from Minato to everything else. _He's really making stuff up now._

But before Minato made a move to call the idiot out on it, he smirked devilishly, his mind already in the process of conjuring up something amazing. Maybe something good could come out of this situation if he executed his plan correctly. It'd teach the younger a lesson _and_ it guaranteed Naruto's infinite silence. But if bad came to worse, then it could mean the end of Minato's esteemed reputation amongst his colleagues.

Mulling it over in his head, he finally decided to throw caution to the wind and stepped forward, Naruto's pointed finger now inches away from his chin. The smaller of the two gulped nervously, eyes wide and - dare he say it - somewhat frightened. Naruto had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to end well…

"Does it bother you?" came the sultry question that had Naruto flinching back, but a hand wrapped itself around his wrist and prevented further movement. Minato's eyes had suddenly gotten a shade darker than before and they were looking at him as if he was some sort of prey. The older male's posture had gone from relaxed to straight and intimidating in a matter of seconds and Naruto found himself staring up instead of ahead. They were now literally inches away from each other.

"Does it, Naruto?"

He squirmed under the intensity of Minato's gaze, "N-No, but-"

"Then I'm guessing you don't mind this, right?"

Moving forward again Minato wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and aligned their bodies together. Thighs pressed against thighs, hips meeting crotch and torsos touching. Naruto's forehead reached Minato's chin and he blushed furiously at their sudden proximity. He placed hands against the bigger male to try and release himself from the intimate hold.

"Yes, I do mi-"

His arm was pulled upward toward the sky and it took him a moment to realize that their faces were now to the point where their breath mingled together.

"Are you sure?"

Leaning down a bit closer, their noses met and if he tilted his head ever so slightly, then their lips would soon be too.

"I-I…Minato I…" Naruto couldn't get the words out even if he wanted to. Their closeness was stirring things within him he never thought possible and it was such a confusing experience for him. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He just knew that he needed to _get away._

Meanwhile, Minato had no intention of kissing the other male. He'd just wanted to strike some fear in Naruto so the other wouldn't try messing with him anymore.

But the huge hawk that suddenly flew above them had other things in mind.

The heavy object that it'd been carrying up until that point somehow managed to loosen enough to the point where it slipped from its grip. Slowly, almost painfully, it dropped right smack on top Minato's head and landed on the grass with a soft 'thump'.

Plump lips met with almost identical ones.

And in that instant, the only word that Minato managed to conjure up was:

_Fuuuuuuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah...this happened. Just thought I'd share it. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (gay love), crude language, explicit sexual content,

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze &Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:** _Missions with his pubescent father were always a disaster. Who would have thought it was all because of jealousy and hormonal confusion?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It<strong>

**II/IV**

All throughout the completion of the mission not a word was uttered by either blond shinobi.

They had successfully dropped off the scroll to their intended client and, upon much persuasion from the client's wife, had decided to stay at their estate for one night before continuing on with the mission. They said absolutely nothing as they went to their respective rooms, not even when they met up for dinner that same night.

The tension between them wasn't as palpable to third parties, but it was suffocating the both of them, yet neither made a move to talk about what had transpired between them.

What _had_ happened between them? Naruto pondered to himself as he lay in his room with only a white towel around his waist, glaring at the ceiling and a scowl seemingly permanently etched on his face.

Minato and he had kissed, so what?

It'd been an accident. Much like the two times Sasuke and he had locked lips on those separate occasions. Gagging at the remembrance of clammy lips and brute collision of teeth he let his thoughts wander even further.

The fucking clumsy ass hawk from above had made Minato lean in those extra few centimeters, but a part of him knew that he couldn't necessarily blame the dumb bird for Minato's actions before the kiss.

It had seemed as though the older male had been coming onto him, but Naruto didn't really believe it to be…well, _genuine_. Minato had probably just been messing with him from the beginning, except things had taken a turn for the worst and now they weren't on speaking terms. Sure, they never really got off on the right foot but that didn't mean Naruto didn't want to lose contact with Minato.

They're banters and head-to-head collisions strangely enough reminded him of his weird yet functioning friendship with Sasuke before he'd left the village and it brought a sense of comfort to his restless heart.

And not forgetting the fact that they were fucking related for Kami's sake!

Slapping a hand to his face coupled with a rather loud, frustrated groan, Naruto got up from his bed and slowly made his way to the bathhouse, which the owners had so nicely pointed out to him after dinner. Maybe a hot soak would rid his mind of any more stressing thoughts. There was no use in thinking if Minato didn't want to approach him on the matter. Things would blow over soon enough.

Yet, despite his own reassurances, Naruto still couldn't help but feel an acute sense of emptiness in his heart where there hadn't been before. Everyone mattered to him; even the ones who acted the most bastardly, and the mere thought of Minato hating him…well, it irked him to no end.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day Naruto let the towel slip from his hips and padded over to the steaming water, slowly sliding his body into the _onsen_. Almost instantaneously, his body relaxed into the warm caresses of the water and gave a small moan of appreciation.

The bathhouse was empty and the only sound in the room was the occasional trickle of water. He'd relaxed a total of three minutes before his mind strayed toward Minato again.

"I wonder what he's doing…" he pondered to himself, eyes wide and staring ahead blankly.

Everything was quiet once again for a few more minutes, until the sliding of a door followed by the familiar padding of footsteps alerted Naruto that he wasn't the only one in the bathhouse anymore. The noises were coming from the other side of the _onsen_, seeing as how there were many entrances leading there located in various other rooms.

There was a splash and Naruto, having positioned himself beside a looming boulder, peeked over to see who it was. He bit his lip to keep from gasping in surprise, a blush deeply reddening his face. The only head of blond hair he knew could only belong to one other person.

_Fuck!_

Remaining stalk-still, he stiffly settled back into the water, slouching his body until he was nose-deep. This situation left him with two options, he concluded. Either slowly (_very _slowly, at that) and quietly slip out of the water to retreat back into his room, or stay where he was until Minato decided he had soaked enough.

The latter would probably cause his supple skin to appear like that of the Sandaime. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the mental image and, without giving it further thought he sunk further into the water. The top of his spikey, sunshine locks peeked over the surface of the steaming bathwater as he trailed blindly to the edge where the door to his room was located.

The quiet trickle of water was the only thing he heard when he reemerged, the droplets sloping down his hair and dropping from the tips of his golden spikes. Blue eyes peered over the edge, silently cursing when he realized that he somehow managed to steer in the opposite direction of his room.

Turning around, sweat formed at the nape of his neck upon realizing he was in plain sight of Minato's visage if the older male decided to turn around at any point in time.

_Shitshitshitshitshit_- quickly, he dunked down again, crawling furiously toward where he'd last seen his place of safe haven.

Only to bump against something smooth and hard, crushing his nose against the hard planes of whatever was blocking his way that certainly hadn't been before. Without thinking, he shot up, hand clutching his throbbing nose and icy glare ready to shoot daggers.

"What gives-"

There was a resounding _clank_ of his teeth as Naruto promptly shut his mouth, the blazing anger in his darkened blue eyes vanishing as fast as it had appeared. There, bare-chested and wet and staring into the very depths of his soul, was the man he'd been trying so desperately to avoid. Minato was peering down at him curiously, one slender eyebrow raised while his lips were set in a thin line of displeasure.

Involuntarily, Naruto's gaze lowered and he felt a full out blush spread all over his face as he realized the man's utter nakedness, the only thing hardly doing anything to block his sight was the thin and humid steam rising from the water.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Brain still not fully connected to his mouth, Naruto spoke as best as he could.

"I uh…uh me dirty…a-and so…the p-people…Ineedtogetoutexcuseme!" Without another poorly vocalized word, Naruto scrambled to the edge of the _onsen_ and clambered over the ledge, knees scraping along the wall roughly but he ignored it in favor of _getting the fuck out of there_.

In his fervid haste added with his always-present-during-dire-times shit luck, his foot slipped on a puddle of water and, with a permanent look of horror etching across his face, Naruto felt himself sailing backward.

"Ack!" _Jeez, this is something out of those damn gay novels Sakura used to read!_

And, as predicted, strong arms wrapped around his body as he _cursplashed!_ into the water.

The ripples of water surged over the edge and other than the light wading of the bathwater, everything was tensely quiet.

"M-Minato…?" his voice sounded meek and Naruto winced in distaste at how non-manly he sounded, but the arms that were still wrapped firmly around his abdomen wouldn't let him keep calm no matter how much he wanted to. The hard and wet body flush against his back was breathing evenly, heavily, every hard plane and every fleshly contour causing all the fibers in his being to ignite in a fiery but foreign sensation. It rippled along his equally wet skin, goose bumps sprouting along his arms and tiny hairs standing on end at the base of his neck when husky breath fanned against his ear.

His body stiffened on its own accord, not even attempting to spring free from the comforting confines of his father's arms.

"You clumsy _idiot_."

The insult was unexpected, but somewhere deep in the recesses of Naruto's mind, it triggered a part of him that was comforted in the normality, it welcomed such customary mockery much more than the awkward but exhilarating physical contact. The thrumming sensations were causing his heart to beat loudly and wildly in his chest and vaguely, Naruto wondered if it was loud enough to where Minato could hear it too.

He hoped not.

Pulling away from the pseudo-embrace, Naruto turned to face his teammate, head lowered slightly in a furtive attempt to keep his tomato-red blush hidden.

"Ah, uh, sorry about that, Minato," he began, his usually courageously boisterous personality paling in comparison to the sudden nervousness frying all the nerves in his body. "S-Sorry about earlier. We can just forget that it happened, neh? I-…I…It was a mistake! So, no hard feelings, right?"

Mustering the courage to look up again, Naruto gulped at the impenetrable gaze and inscrutable countenance Minato was giving him. Had he said something wrong? Panic suddenly gripped him by the throat and he couldn't speak for the life of him, if only to call out to his father and rid of the empty look in the man's eyes.

He had _definitely_ said something wrong.

Before he could even utter a sound, Minato looked away, face still holding its impassiveness and Naruto wanted to scream, to keep that look from ever crossing his father's face again because he was shutting him off when all he wanted was the exact opposite. Had been yearning for it since the very beginning but Minato had hated his guts from the very start and it killed him inside to know that apart from the villagers back in his time, his _father_ didn't even like him either.

Was this why Sasuke had left too? Had tried to obliterate his very existence from the world because he was just so incapable of being loved?

Silently, he watched as Minato gracefully climbed from out of the _onsen,_ the wet padding of his footsteps echoing and Naruto could only watch his father's back as he walked away from him without even a backwards glance.

The rampant questions barraged his grief-stricken mind and all at once, anger surged throughout Naruto's entire being. Angry for being brought into a world where no one could ever love him and stuck in an era where his the same man who'd sealed his fate from the moment he was born couldn't even stand to look at him. Ironically enough or because he knew whatever god above must have it out for him, the man was most definitely his father.

Deep, crescent-shaped welts where his nails dug deeper into the skin of his palm broke upon added pressure. The warmness of his blood dribbled down his knuckles and his teeth were grinding so fiercely that, with time, he was sure they would only be reduced to his gums. With thoughts ablaze and heart pumping and swelling in a whirlwind of emotions, he did what his brash mind and always-passionate spirit urged him to do.

He lunged at the slowly retreating figure, water messily splashing around him as chakra pumped through his veins.

Minato only had seconds to turn away from wrapping a towel around his waist when a ferocious energy ignited behind him without warning. Blazing, cerulean eyes flashed crimson for the briefest of moments and before he knew it, Minato's back connected harshly on the ground and a heavy weight settled across his lap.

The strong punch he received along his jaw caused his neck to snap to the side, his vision having gone blank for a fraction of a second as delirium shook his scattered mind.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" a voice that was oddly deeper than Naruto's normal deadpan or occasional chipper growled above him. Minato blinked away the blurred dizziness from his vision, head turning to meet blue eyes that did not hold the vibrant cerulean he'd known them to be. They were wild and crazed, a coloration of emotions swirling in ultramarine depths that took his breath away.

"You're such a jerk! I haven't done anything to you yet you treat me like I'm some sort of…lost cause!" he took a shuddering breath, his reddened face unconsciously leaning forward as if the close proximity would further his point across. "I didn't ask to be here! I didn't ask for any of this!"

Clear liquid gathered at the bottom ridge of pink skin, overflowing the thin expanse to trail along ashen lashes. Tan eyelids shut closed like impending curtains, sprinkling crystalline tears onto Minato's face like acid rain. They remained shut out of pure aggravation and pearly-white teeth were tightly clenched shut, jawline tensed and locked. Naruto shook his head in frustration, a deep growl emitting from his chest. Tiny droplets of water were freed from their hold on golden spikes, landing anywhere and everywhere.

"Goddammit," he cursed under his breath and Minato simply watched, entranced as the naked man above him tried desperately to reel in every whirlwind of emotion swirling in the very depths of his mind.

Those words right then…words full of anger and sadness and frustration…had he caused them? Surely his teasing insults didn't deserve such a passionate reaction.

But then again, Naruto was a very passionate person. He was someone who never lacked emotions in a world where laughter was limited and happiness was a priced luxury given the amount of loss one had to endure beforehand.

Although…those words had seemed to be spoken with far deeper intentions than even he could imagine. Something he couldn't really quite grasp but still have an inkling of understanding. His heart unconsciously felt the loss whether he chose to ignore it.

The emptiness that had appeared the day Naruto had been discovered. Almost as if he'd lost a piece of himself from out of the blue, as if with any other object he'd misplaced or even dropped along the way, and somehow he _knew_ – had always somewhat known – that it all came back to the man sitting on top of him with those broken fragments of clear summer skies for eyes shedding those heartbreaking tears that made his own heart hurt in a way it had never hurt before.

Because honestly, how else could he describe the sheer emptiness inside his very soul every time he was away from the exuberant blond, or even the swell of joy that accompanied Naruto's every smile, accidental brushes of skin, or even teasing insults.

When he was around Naruto, Minato felt…whole. Complete.

"All I want…all I want is for you to acknowledge me…"

The broken whisper tugged at Minato's heartstrings and he swallowed thickly, not understanding what he was feeling and why he was feeling them. Jeez, he was known for being perceptive and tactful and Naruto…Naruto completely eradicated that idea of him. Caused him to feel things that he could never begin to comprehend without getting a throbbing headache from the vastness of his swirling thoughts. Turned him into a blubbering and confused fool that didn't possess even an ounce of poise.

And it angered him with its exhilaration of free-will and spontaneity. Traits of which described Naruto's persona perfectly and managed to perplex him even more.

So much so that Minato wasn't even aware he'd brought a hand up to cup the warm skin of the younger man's cheek, thumb sliding over to gently pull the plump lower lip worried between two rows of straight teeth. Eyelids opened to reveal the dazzling azure he'd secretly cherished, only the slightest bit of watery tears sheening over the wide irises.

God, why did he feel like he was freefalling in a bottomless pit of anguish? Was this what guilt felt like? This feeling of regret was something he'd never experienced, even during those times he'd insensitively hurt Kushina's feelings with his logical conceptions that held no sympathy whatsoever.

"Naruto…I…" where was his deeply confident voice? Why was he hesitating now when it mattered the most? But _why_ did it matter so much? Naruto wasn't a friend, just a mere boy he'd unfortunately gotten acquainted with by means of upchucked ramen across his front that pooled around his feet.

So _why_ the hell was Naruto so important to him when they had only really shared a handful of exchanged insults that could barely be classified as decent conversations? And why was Naruto, being the person that he was who didn't give a flying fuck of other people's opinions of him, so eager to gain his acknowledgement when Minato was the last person he should be seeking it from?

Everything was so utterly mindboggling and it rendered him lightheaded and sorely muddled. The _why why why whys_ were circulating in his head with no hope of being answered any time soon.

But their connection tingled the skin on his palm, electrified his nerves and sent shocks of…_something_ throughout his system, as if urging him to touch more and get the answers to the questions he yearned for.

However, Minato was getting angry. Not being able to grasp what the hell was going on around him and being rendered completely helpless in such an…odd and intimate situation was easily flaring up his unusually hypersensitive emotions.

So, it came as a complete shock to Naruto when the hand that had so tenderly cupped his cheek slowly lowered, fingertips wispily grazing the flushed skin of his tanned column, to suddenly wrap tightly around his neck in a vice-like grip.

His back connected harshly with the ground, the back of his head slamming against the hard surface with a momentum that left him dazed and his vision flashing with bright stars. Futilely, he clawed at Minato's wrist, his legs flailing momentarily until something settled in between his naked thighs.

Naruto blinked rapidly, biting his lip in an attempt to let out the pain he was experiencing because the hand around his neck was blocking his windpipe from saying anything, let alone breathe without pain.

Indigo eyes that once held the serene calmness of an untouched oasis were now glaring down at him with such a glacial frost it chilled him to his very bones. The elegantly sculpted face that held such an uncanny resemblance to his held a twisted expression of malevolence it made Naruto's blood freeze.

"What is it with you?" Minato hissed through clenched teeth, his body unconditionally leaning closer and Naruto winced when the hand pressed down against his Adam's apple.

The ferocity in those chilling blue eyes were boring into Naruto's very soul and he felt vulnerable. He felt…more naked inside despite him being stark nude physically. This man…this man hated him to his very core. Despised him like Sasuke had when he chose revenge over the unconditional love he had offered by the barrel-full till it flooded over.

This man who was supposed to be his father in due time couldn't even stand the sight of him and it broke Naruto's heart. Shattered it into pieces as if it hadn't already been cracked by Sasuke's betrayal.

What kind of person was he if his father couldn't even love him?

He wondered…maybe Minato had always hated him. For being the reason his mother had been vulnerable enough to be weakened and resulted in both their deaths.

He'd stolen their lives as much as Minato had stolen his.

Bile surged up his throat but his airway was still securely clamped and so he wheezed, his naturally tan complexion turning a faint shade of purple and he wanted to leave. He wanted to runaway and never look back. Naruto wanted to return to Iruka, the only man who had ever acknowledged him for the scared child that he was and remain oblivious to the fact that he had been unwanted.

But no matter how much he wished it and no matter how much the edges around his vision blurred, he was still rooted to the same spot with the man who had handed him his shit fate.

The hand suddenly loosened and Naruto selfishly gasped for breath, a raucous cough surging forth and an unpleasant rasping sounded from his throat.

This was too much…too much for him to handle. For him to accept and it was overwhelming him. So he rolled and weakly flailed against the bigger body rooted between his legs. It didn't matter how pathetic he must have looked, feebly crawling away from the other man because it was the only thing his throbbing heart and muddled mind would allow him to do.

Every ounce of energy he possessed went into his shaking limbs, trying desperately to escape those frigid eyes. The tiles felt cold against his heated flesh, the only sound prominent to him being the pounding of his heart. Undeserving air filled his greedy lungs, his mind wanting life but his heart calling for an end. An end to the unbearable pain running its course through his veins and Naruto felt like a lost child again, withstanding those numerous, malice-filled glares from every direction all by himself.

There was a rustle and then a hard, warm body was aligned flush against his back and weighing him down onto the tiled floor once more.

"Fuck, Naruto…" a husky breath whispered into his ear and Naruto whimpered, his arms shaking under the pressure of trying futilely to escape the strong arms encircling his body.

He felt cold even in such a humid setting and the shivering wouldn't cease.

Minato hadn't meant to react the way he had. But, as usual, Naruto made him lose any sense of calm rationality he ever possessed. And when he saw those scared blue eyes reflecting his own seething abhorrence and saw his own hand clamped around an angry red throat, he'd recoiled almost automatically as if he'd been slapped.

How did things come to this?

Everything had been absolutely _fine_ and dandy up until that morning when they had shared that godforsaken kiss.

A kiss that had, indescribably and without a shred repentance, caused a pleasant tingle to thrum from his lips to the very tips of his toes in slow wave of euphoria. In that instant, Minato knew.

Naruto was the reason for that stubborn ache in his chest.

And if the prominent void had any hope of subsiding, Minato knew what needed to be done. He'd be damned if he let that bastard Fugaku steal it right under his nose.

Naruto gasped, all movements ceasing upon feeling the hardness poking the small of his back.

Somehow, it was so much simpler just fighting with his teme of a father.

At least then, he wouldn't have to deal with the man's hot and bare _erection_ digging into his skin as if they weren't _related_.

This…

This had turned into all types of fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Unbeta'd<strong>

**A/N: Yeaaaah. This wasn't my original intent for the story, but it kinda had a mind of its own. And before you guys start busting my balls about the time-travel rules and what should be happening, let me remind you that it's FANFICITON. Just read and enjoy, jeez. **

**An Explanation: The emptiness Minato feels strictly has to do with Naruto's arrival and the tingling he feels when they touch intimately is confusing him. That is happening because it is one of Naruto's time-travel symptoms. Even though Minato doesn't have any idea Naruto is his future son, he knows that in Naruto there lies a deep connection that he can't ignore. Not now that he realizes Naruto can fix his emptiness.**


End file.
